Gravity Falls meets Facebook
by HeartOfAKid
Summary: Status updates, likes, comments, arguments... Facebook just got a little more interesting.
1. Dipper Pines joined Facebook

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls. **

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**joined Facebook.**_

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**is now friends with**_** Mabel Pines.**

* * *

**Mabel Pines - ****Dipper Pines**

YAY! DIP GOT FACEBOOK!

**Dipper Pines_ likes this._**

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**listed **_**Mabel Pines**_** as his sister.**_

* * *

**Mabel Pines **_**listed**_ **Dipper Pines** _**as her brother.**_

* * *

**Dipper Pines - ****Mabel Pines**

So, exactly what do I do now?

**Mabel Pines: **You need to add some friends silly!

**Stanford Pines: **Look kid, I'll add you, but you owe me big time, okay?

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**is now friends with **_**Stanford Pines.**

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**listed **_**Stanford Pines **_**as his great uncle.**_

* * *

**Stanford Pines - ****Dipper Pines**

What? I thought I told you I was your grunkle. Great uncle makes me sound so old…

**Stanford Pines _likes this._**

**Dipper Pines: **There was no option for grunkle, grunkle Stan.

**Mabel Pines: **GRUNKLE GRUNKLE GRUNKLE! :D :D :D

**Dipper Pines: **And how come you liked your own post on my "wall"? Isn't that a bit weird?

**Stanford Pines: **What are you now, the Facebook police?

**Dipper Pines: **Do they even exist?

**Stanford Pines: **Who cares?

**Mabel Pines: **WVIBUFRGBnuidslbUF124G37RIBF IL

**Dipper Pines: **Mabel, you know you're not supposed to touch the Smile Dip.

**Mabel Pines: **That wasn't me silly! That was Waddles saying hi!

**Stanford Pines: **...

**Stanford Pines: **I don't know you people…

* * *

**This was my first FanFic so please review if you read it, and tell me what you think so far and whether I should continue this!**


	2. Good Morning from the Mystery Shack

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls**

* * *

**Dipper Pines _and_ Wendy Corduroy _are now friends._**

* * *

**Wendy Corduroy – Dipper Pines**

Sweet, you finally got Facebook.

**Dipper Pines _and_ Mabel Pines _like this._**

**Dipper Pines:** Now we can message each other on Facebook and stuff…

**Mabel Pines:** Yeah, SECRET messages! ;)

**Wendy Corduroy:** Huh?

**Dipper Pines:** Nothing!

* * *

**Dipper Pines _and_ Soos _are now friends._**

* * *

**Stanford Pines created a new page.**

The Mystery Shack.

**Stanford Pines _likes this._**

**Stanford Pines:** Now you can all change your employment status to working at the Mystery Shack.

**Soos:** YES.

* * *

**Soos, Dipper Pines, _and_ Mabel Pines _changed their employment status to_ Working at the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

**Stanford Pines _changed his employment status to_ Boss of the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

**Wendy Corduroy _changed her employment status to_ Slacking off at the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Wendy Corduroy**

Change your employment status, you are NOT slacking off at your job.

**Wendy Corduroy:** To slack off or to slack off, that is the question.

**Stanford Pines:** You're going to ruin my business!

**Dipper Pines: **Maybe a slight over-exaggeration?

**Stanford Pines:** Change it or you will have never have the chance of becoming employee of the month!

**Mabel Pines:** The Mystery Shack has an employee of the month?

**Wendy Corduroy:** Try employee of forever. Soos always wins it because Soos works for free.

**Stanford Pines:** Yeah, whilst you slack off for money.

**Wendy Corduroy:** True.

* * *

**Wendy Corduroy _changed her employment status_ to Working at the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

**Stanford Pines**

Limited time offer at the Mystery Shack! Take the Mystery Shack Grand Tour and receive a free gift!*

**Idiot #1, Idiot #2, Idiot #3, _and 57 other people like this._**

**Stanford Pines:** *Only if you pay double, wait triple, the price of a tour.

* * *

**Stanford Pines _likes_ Money, Scamming People, and Conning People.**

* * *

**Soos**

Wow dudes, I'm working my shoes off at the Mystery Shack.

**Stanford Pines _likes this._**

**Stanford Pines:** KA-CHING!

**Mabel Pines:** Don't you mean working your socks off?

**Soos:** I couldn't find a pair of socks this morning.

**Mabel Pines:** Do you want me to knit you a pair of rainbow-coloured, unicorn socks?!

**Soos:** No, I'm cool Hambone.

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Soos**

So we're making a lot of money today, yes?

**Soos:** I think so.

**Stanford Pines:** What do you mean you think so?

**Soos:** I'm not working the cash register.

**Stanford Pines:** Oh yeah, Wendy works the cash register.

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Wendy Corduroy**

Are we making some dosh today?

**Wendy Corduroy:** I don't know.

**Stanford Pines:** But you're on till!

**Wendy Corduroy:** Nooooooo I'm not…

**Stanford Pines:** Flippin' flapjacks! Who's on the till then?

**Wendy Corduroy:** Beats me.

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Dipper Pines**

Are you on till kid?

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Dipper Pines**

Oy! Kid!

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Dipper Pines**

Hellooooooooooo? Are you making me money?

* * *

**Mabel Pines – Stanford Pines**

It's half 7 Grunkle Stan. Dipper went out to the forest half an hour ago. I'm knitting, and Soos is plumbing the toilet again.

**Wendy Corduroy _likes this._**

**Stanford Pines:** Well then, who's managing my money?

**Mabel Pines:** Is the Mystery Shack even open yet?

**Stanford Pines:** I forgot we open at 9...

* * *

**Stanford Pines**

Its officially 9AM, the Mystery Shack is now open! Come buy things! Buy! NOW.

**Soos _likes this._**

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

Am I the only one who sometimes thinks Grunkle Stan resembles a tyrant?

**Wendy Corduroy _and_ Mabel Pines _like this._**

**Stanford Pines:** In no way do I resemble a tyrant.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Dipper, we should make a list on why he does resemble a tyrant.

**Dipper Pines:** Just you, me, making lists...

**Wendy Corduroy:** I'll get the paper.

**Dipper Pines:** I'll find some pens.

**Stanford Pines:** Don't touch the Mystery Shack stationary in the gift shop.

**Dipper Pines:** It's just paper with a badly drawn question mark on it.

**Soos:** I thought it was a good question mark...

**Dipper Pines:** Sorry Soos.

**Mabel Pines:** And the pens and pencils are boring! They're all plain! They need to be sparkilized!

**Soos:** I told him Hambone. I said we should have let you put glitter on them.

**Mabel Pines:** I'll get my glitter! And my glue!

* * *

**Wendy Corduroy**

Working real hard today. Somebody come save me from my misery.

**Dipper Pines _and_ Robbie _like this._**

**Robbie:** I'll save you from your misery babe, with some kisses.

**Dipper Pines:** If you come into the Mystery Shack, you HAVE to buy something.

**Robbie:** Yeah we'll see about that.

**Dipper Pines:** Rules are rules.

**Robbie:** Rules are made to be broken.

**Dipper Pines:** Well this rule wasn't made to be broken, okay?

**Robbie:** Guess what squirt? I'm gonna break it!

**Dipper Pines:** No you're not.

**Robbie:** Let's see shall we?

**Dipper Pines:** Yeah, let's see you buy some merchandise.

**Robbie:** No, let's see YOU eating your own words.

**Dipper Pines:** I only eat food. Is that a problem for you?

**Robbie:** Sarcastic twerp. Maybe I can blend them for you and pour it over your head?

**Dipper Pines:** No, I'm fine thanks.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Guys, you're not fighting are you?

**Dipper Pines:** No, no way Wendy.

**Robbie:** Nah, we were just joking weren't we Dipper?

**Dipper Pines:** Yeah, yeah.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Good! As I've said before, I'd hate to see my two boys fighting!

* * *

**Wendy Corduroy – Robbie**

You don't have Dipper as a friend on Facebook.

**Robbie:** So?

**Wendy Corduroy:** So, you should add him!

**Robbie:** Fine.

* * *

**Robbie is now friends with Dipper Pines.**

* * *

**Mabel Pines**

Wheeeeeeeeeeee! I never knew the Mystery Shack had a spinny chair!

**Dipper Pines _likes this._**

**Dipper Pines:** Gravity Falls is full of mysteries.

**Stanford Pines:** Here's a mystery, how are you working hard and updating your Facebook statuses at the same time?

* * *

**Stanford Pines**

New Mystery Shack rule! Any employee on Facebook will have to pay for every status, like and comment they make.

**Soos _likes this._**

**Wendy Corduroy:** Does this include you?

**Stanford Pines:** No.

**Wendy Corduroy:** What about Soos?

**Dipper Pines:** Soos doesn't get paid, what are you gonna do about him?

**Soos:** Dudes, I'm in the running for employee of the month! I'm not gonna jeopardize my chances now am I?

**Mabel Pines:** Soos, you already are!

**Soos:** OH.

**Soos:** I SEE.

**Soos:** Everything is different now...

* * *

**Stanford Pines**

Switching the internet off at 10AM from now on.

**Mabel Pines:** This is so we can't go on Facebook isn't it?

**Stanford Pines:** I'm a genius.

**Mabel Pines:** I'm getting my knitting needles.

**Dipper Pines:** Today is going to be a looooooooong day.

* * *

**I think the Mystery Shack just had its internet turned off. Please review if you liked this chapter, or if you have some constructive criticism!**


	3. The Eventful Sleepover, Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls**

* * *

**Wendy Corduroy**

It's 6PM on a Friday afternoon! The weekend has officially begun!

**Robbie, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines **_**and 5 others like this.**_

**Dipper Pines:** You forgot to add no more working at the Mystery Shack for two days.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Great isn't it?

**Mabel Pines:** I can finally go and knit a new sweater!

**Soos:** Dudes, I'm going to the arcades!

**Wendy Corduroy:** This weekend is going to be awesome!

**Mabel Pines:** What colour shall my new sweater be?

**Stanford Pines:** All of you… Just wait… Monday will be here soon enough…

**Dipper Pines:** Ooooo-kay.

**Mabel Pines:** Hey Grunkle Stan, what do you think?!

**Dipper Pines:** Here's an idea! Why don't you and me meet up Wendy? You know, go have some dinner or something. Not like a date or anything...

**Wendy Corduroy:** Yeah I guess.

**Dipper Pines:** Great!

**Mabel Pines:** I know! How about a sweater that is COMPLETLEY covered in glitter?!

* * *

**Dipper Pines – Mabel Pines**

Ducktective is on!

**Mabel Pines **_**likes this.**_

**Mabel Pines:** Coming! Save some popcorn for me!

**Dipper Pines:** Too late, all gone.

**Mabel Pines:** Greedy guts! You ate ALL of the popcorn?!

**Dipper Pines:** First come, first served sis.

* * *

**Mabel Pines**

EXCITED!

**Candy and Grenda **_**like this.**_

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**is now friends with**_** Candy **_**and**_** Grenda.**

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Dipper Pines**

Doorbell rang kiddo.

**Stanford Pines **_**likes this.**_

**Dipper Pines:** REALLY? You're giving me orders over FACEBOOK now?

**Stanford Pines:** I'm busy looking for loose change down the back of the sofa.

**Mabel Pines: **Don't worry! I got this one!

* * *

**Mabel Pines**

Slumber PAR-TAAAAY! **–**with Candy and Grenda

**Wendy Corduroy, Candy **_**and**_** Grenda **_**like this.**_

**Dipper Pines:** You never told me you were having a slumber party!

**Mabel Pines:** Yes I did.

**Dipper Pines:** No you didn't.

**Mabel Pines:** Yes I did.

**Dipper Pines:** No you didn't.

**Mabel Pines:** Dipper, I'm having a slumber party.

**Mabel Pines:** Yes I did.

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

A swarm of hyper girls have invaded my room.

**Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Stanford Pines **_**and 2 others like this.**_

**Mabel Pines:** *Our room.

**Grenda:** HI DIPPER!

**Stanford Pines:** Isn't this, like, your lifetime wish or something?

**Dipper Pines:** Huh?

**Stanford Pines:** Girls in your room. Isn't that what all of you boys want these days?

**Dipper Pines:** WHAT?! NO!

**Mabel Pines:** *Our room.

**Mabel Pines:** And Dipper only wants a certain red-head in his room…

**Dipper Pines:** MABEL!

* * *

**Grenda**

Having a great time, but I wish there was popcorn. –with Mabel Pines and Candy.

**Candy **_**likes this.**_

**Candy:** I agree.

**Mabel Pines:** I did have some popcorn.

**Mabel Pines:** But Dipper ate all of the packets an hour ago.

**Soos:** I helped.

* * *

**Dipper Pines**_** likes **_**Red-heads, High School Girls, **_**and**_** Names Ending in Y.**

**Mabel Pines:** Maybe a little obvious?

**Stanford Pines:** HAHA! A little obvious! That's a good one!

**Mabel Pines:** I know! I AM A GEEEEEEENIUUUUUS!

**Dipper Pines:** FOR THE LAST TIME. WE ARE TWINS. WE ARE THE SAME SIZE.

**Mabel Pines:** I'm a millimetre taller!

**Mabel Pines:** And five minutes older!

**Mabel Pines:** ALPHA TWIN! :D

* * *

**Mabel Pines **_**likes**_** Being the Alpha Twin, Being the Older Twin, Being the Taller Twin **_**and 51 other pages.**_

Dipper Pines: They're all alpha twin related. Aren't they?

* * *

**Dipper Pines **_**likes**_** I Have a REALLY Annoying Twin.**

**Mabel Pines:** HEY!

* * *

**Mabel Pines – Dipper Pines**

That's really mean!

**Dipper Pines: **No it's not. You made all those small jokes.

**Mabel Pines:** NU-UH! Not that many! Plus what I said was true! You ARE SMALL! But I am NOT annoying.

**Dipper Pines:** Oh I beg to differ…

* * *

**Candy – Mabel Pines**

I have the most amazing idea.

**Grenda **_**likes this.**_

**Grenda:** HEHEHEHE.

**Mabel Pines:** What is this amazing idea?

**Candy:** Come closer, I'll whisper it in your ear.

**Grenda:** I already know!

**Mabel Pines:** That's a great idea!

**Mabel Pines:** But why are we talking over Facebook when we're in the same room?

**Candy:** Because it will be funny when A CERTAIN PERSON reads this after our AMAZING IDEA takes place.

**Mabel Pines:** I seeee what you did there!

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

Finally, it's gone quiet in the Mystery Shack.

**Mabel Pines, Candy and Grenda **_**like this.**_

**Mabel Pines:** Hey Dipper, exactly where are you in the Mystery Shack?

**Dipper Pines:** Outside on my laptop, why?

**Mabel Pines:** Ready?

**Candy:** Ready!

**Grenda:** Ready!

**Dipper Pines:** Huh?

**Mabel Pines:** 3

**Grenda:** 2

**Candy: **1

**Mabel Pines:** AMBUSH!

**Dipper Pines:** What are you on about am dbbfewa figewm h9eo

* * *

**Mabel Pines uploaded a new photo.**

Dipper likes his new makeover!

**Candy, Grenda, Wendy Corduroy, **_**and 21 others like this.**_

**Wendy Corduroy:** Oh my gosh! Is that Dipper?

**Mabel Pines:** It's Sir Dippingsauce in the flesh.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Well he looks… different.

**Mabel Pines:** Doesn't he look PRETTTTTTTY?

**Wendy Corduroy:** He most certainly looks pretty.

**Stanford Pines:** Another step away from manliness Dipper… Another step away from manliness…

**Dipper Pines:** Mabel! TAKE THIS PHOTO DOWN NOW!

**Wendy Corduroy:** You know Dipper, that green eyeshadow really brings out your eyes…

**Candy:** Green compliments the colour of Dipper's hair.

**Grenda: **I wanted him to have pink eyeshadow!

**Mabel Pines: **And don't you agree Wendy, that red blusher really highlights how cute Dipper's cheeks are?

**Wendy Corduroy: **Oh I agree. But I must say, mascara makes Dipper's eyelashes so long and defined.

**Mabel Pines:** In my opinion, the dark pink lipstick really adds VOOMPH to his look.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Oh yes it most certainly does!

**Dipper Pines:** I honestly hate all of you right now.

* * *

**Mabel Pines**

Wittwe Dwipper wikes his new wook!

**Candy:** The spelling in this is atrocious.

* * *

**Dipper Pines – Mabel Pines**

How do I get this stuff off of my face?

**Mabel Pines:** You can't.

**Dipper Pines:** Excuse me?

**Mabel Pines:** Don't you know? We used PERMANENT MAKEUP.

**Mabel Pines:** It can NEVER EVER come off.

**Dipper Pines:** WHAAAAT?! SO THIS STUFF IS STUCK ON MY FACE FOREVER?!

**Mabel Pines: **You should have seen your face then! No, there's no such thing as permanent makeup little bro.

**Dipper Pines:** MABEL!

**Mabel Pines:** Makeup wipes are right here bro…

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

I don't get how girls like to wear makeup. It's so weird and slimy.

**Wendy Corduroy **_**likes this.**_

**Wendy Corduroy:** It's a girl thing.

**Wendy Corduroy:** By the way, did you get rid of your makeup?

**Dipper Pines:** Yeah.

**Wendy Corduroy:** Shame really…

* * *

**Mabel Pines**

Grenda! Candy! I just thought of THE BEST game ever! First one to grab Dipper and kiss him wins this big bag of Gummy Koalas!

**Grenda **_**and **_**Candy **_**like this.**_

**Dipper Pines:** Wait, what?

**Dipper Pines: **I didn't agree to this!

**Wendy Corduroy:** May the odds be ever in your favour Dipper.

**Soos:** Dude, run.

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

Hiding in the bathroom. This is it, the end is near. I've seen gnomes and monsters, but nothing quite like tweenage girls. My advice is never, ever be anywhere near a girl's slumber party. Ever. –sent VIA mobile.

**Wendy Corduroy **_**and**_** Soos **_**like this.**_

* * *

**Mabel Pines – Dipper Pines**

You can't stay in the bathroom forever bro!

**Dipper Pines:** Watch me.

* * *

**Grenda – Dipper Pines**

Come on! Just one kiss! We can share the Gummy Koalas!

**Dipper Pines:** No.

* * *

**Candy – Dipper Pines**

I really need to use the bathroom! Please come out!

**Dipper Pines:** I am NOT coming out. No way.

* * *

**Stanford Pines**

People call me cheap… Well I ordered pizza! There, I am NOT cheap!

**Soos **_**likes this.**_

* * *

**Stanford Pines**

The pizza is here. –with Dipper Pines, Candy, Grenda, and Mabel Pines.

**Mabel Pines:** COMING!

* * *

**Stanford Pines – Dipper Pines**

Don't you want some pizza kid? It's going cold!

**Dipper Pines:** Who set you up to this? Was it Mabel? I should've known she would have bribed you.

**Stanford Pines:** Suit yourself.

* * *

**Mabel Pines**

Nom nom nom! PIZZAAAAA! Shame Dipper didn't want his!

**Dipper Pines:** I bet there was no pizza and this was all a big ploy to get me out of the bathroom so one of you girls could kiss me! BLEURGH!

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

I've been in the bathroom for over an hour now, and there is no hope of getting out any time soon. –sent VIA mobile.

**Mabel Pines **_**likes this.**_

**Mabel Pines:** Dipper you can come out now. We're singing karaoke instead.

**Dipper Pines:** That explains why Waddles is attempting to sing.

**Grenda:** …

**Grenda:** But Waddles isn't singing…

**Grenda: **I used to have a beautiful voice…

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

I'm Dipper. I'm the BABY TWIN! Goo goo ga ga! I wish I was as cool as Mabel, Candy, and Grenda!

**Candy, Mabel Pines, **_**and**_** Grenda **_**like this.**_

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

I think Grenda has a beautiful voice.

**Grenda **_**likes this.**_

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

I like to wear makeup, especially green eyeshadow! Don't my eyes look purrrrrty?

**Wendy Corduroy **_**and**_** Mabel Pines **_**like this.**_

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

Okay, who's on my Facebook account? –sent VIA mobile.

**Wendy Corduroy **_**and**_** Soos **_**like this.**_

**Soos:** Dunno dude, but these status updates are hilarious!

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

I know my name is Dipper, but will everyone please call me Little Miss Dipla from now on?!

**Mabel Pines, Robbie, Stanford Pines **_**and 2 others like this.**_

**Robbie: **Little Miss Dipla.

**Robbie:** Suits you.

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

Seriously now. Who's on my Facebook? –sent VIA mobile.

**Mabel Pines **_**likes this.**_

**Mabel Pines:** When you escaped to the bathroom, you forgot to log off your laptop, and you left it in our room.

**Dipper Pines:** Oh.

**Mabel Pines:** Until you come out and log off, we have ownership of the laptop.

**Candy: **And control over your Facebook account.

**Dipper Pines:** Yeah well… Everyone knows those status updates aren't me, so I'm still not coming out!

**Robbie:** Wait, those aren't your status updates Little Miss Dipla?

* * *

**Mabel Pines **_**likes **_**Annoying my Brother, Giving Makeovers to my Brother, **_**and**_** Embarrassing my Brother.**

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

Been in here two hours. When will it end?

* * *

**When will it end? Find out in the Eventful Sleepover Part Two! **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far! The way I'm setting this out is that each chapter will have a theme and leading characters so please be aware of that if you think I'm focusing too much on one particular character. Also, some of the ideas people are including in their reviews are actually really interesting so I am working them into future chapter, but not by I will not be doing any sort of Pinescest to keep the Fandom peaceful.**

**Anyway, reviews really give me motivation to write longer chapters to make you all smile, so please review if you can!**


End file.
